Prácticas
by Austrebertas
Summary: Tori y Jade están por presentar su práctica final, pero el tema que este lleva, las invita a conocer más a "fondo" a la otra, que pasará cuando deje de ser sólo por la "práctica" Jori, Femslash, AU.


Hola Jorianos del mundo, hoy les traigo un Fanfic especial, :B espero sea de su agrado saludos a todos, paz mundial para todos, dulces…alegría…y…lesbianidades.

Créditos de la idea de la historia: Marley-LemonHead.

Créditos de escritura: RustJacque

Créditos de edición (beta tester): MookieRoo

* * *

El profesor no podía haber elegido peor tema final para ellas, y estar de pareja con Tori Vega, aquella chica torpe que siempre hacia algo mal, además, si no mal recordaba las prácticas no eran el fuerte de aquella joven; desde que inicio el curso le había tocado estar con ella, la conocía muy bien y si bien sabia…aquella morena siempre hacia cosas extrañas, le parecía una chica muy confusa, aún así, le había comenzado a tener cariño. Dejó de divagar y se introdujo al laboratorio. Tori, la chica que Jade consideraba una novata, había preferido realizar ahí el informe de la práctica final, pues le parecía incómodo realizarla en cualquier otro lugar de la facultad de medicina.

–Tori, pero qué haces, así no es como lo dice el profesor –gruñó Jade al verla con el maniquí posicionado en la mesa ya.

La chica frente a ella, miraba levemente sonrojada aquel maniquí que les habían prestado para la práctica de "Ginecología".

–Es que… es… tan… –dijo algo incómoda la morena.

Jade rodó los ojos. –Por favor Vega, ¿acaso no eres mujer? –cuestionó sarcástica–. Estudias ginecología y no puedes ver… una vagina –rió Jade, la morena se sonrojo aún más notoriamente y se giró indignada.

El maniquí frente a ellas, eran sólo las piernas y la zona íntima de una mujer, a Vega se le hacía ciertamente vergonzoso, pero para Jade esto era una burla, pues si bien estaban estudiando la licenciatura de Ginecología, era extraño que Vega se sintiera incómoda con aquello, después de todo algún día trabajaría de eso… y seguramente no podría decir que "le incomodaba" ver las intimidades de un sin fin de mujeres.

–No lo entenderías Jade –bufó Tori.

–¿Qué no entendería? ¿Lo virgen que eres, y que este tipo de cosas te dan pena? –rió más fuerte esta vez la pelinegra.

Tori se levantó de la mesa molesta.

–NO. –Le grito Tori, Jade se sorprendió no imaginó verla malhumorada, para ser sincera le divertía un poco verla de aquella manera.

Tori caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía estar murmurando algo.

–Ah… no puede ser –exclamó con una sonrisa enorme Jade, rió malignamente–. Va a ser que si eres virgen –rió a carcajadas sonoras y se apretó el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle de la risa, Tori la miraba ofendida.

Había un nudo enorme en la garganta de la morena, no sabía si decir la verdad, esa realidad vergonzosa que descubrió al pasar tanto tiempo junto a Jade y junto… a esos maniquís, maldiciéndose internamente cada segundo por elegir aquella carrera.

–Claro que no Jade –exclamó con rudeza, intentando sonar orgullosa, cosa que no logró, Jade seguía riendo, Tori respiró profundo–. Me gustan las mujeres –gritó repentinamente, la risa de Jade cesó siendo remplazada por un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

–¿Qué has dicho Vega? –cuestionó con severidad, levantando una ceja de manera amenazante.

Tori sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se agotaba, le hacía falta, y respiraba con dificultad, esa era apenas la verdad del asunto… en realidad no pudo formular la oración "me gustas tú" queriendo evitarse la pena de explicar… esa sutil, no, loca atracción por Jade, Tori intentó salir huyendo del laboratorio.

Jade se levantó rápidamente y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

–¿Las mujeres Vega? –susurró Jade, mirándola directamente a los ojos; Tori se estremeció ante tal mirada, y asintió burdamente.

Jade la tomó de la mandíbula y sonrió.

–No te creo –susurró con un toque seductor en su voz, Tori sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el aliento cálido de Jade, la tenía a escasos centímetros, aquella chica pelinegra no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba causando en Tori… o quizás lo hacía.

–Bueno yo… eso creo… es que… yo… la verdad –titubeó sin saber con qué continuar, todas sus ideas se nublaban estaba sometida a sus instintos por tener tan cerca a la chica de la que llevaba tiempo enamorada.

Jade sonrió triunfante, no estaba jugando con Tori, estaba probando que tanto podía resistir esa chica que, curiosamente también deseaba desde hacía unos meses quizás debido a tanto tiempo pasando prácticas como esas sólo le acarreaban "Tensión Sexual".

–¿Y si te cuento un secreto? –le dijo la pelinegra, se acercó con lentitud a la morena y cuando estuvo cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, lo succionó y mordió, jugaba con él; la respiración de Tori se alteró completamente sentía su cuerpo caliente y apretaba las manos en puños ¿estaba Jade intentando excitarla? Y si era de ese modo, lo estaba logrando pues pronto la calidez de su vientre comenzó a aumentar, sentía cosquillas inoportunas bajo sus pantaletas, que humillante era aquello, si podía mojarla con tan sólo eso, que pasaría si alguna de sus más perversas fantasías se hiciera realidad.

Jade se alejó para mirarla de nuevo y con una sonrisa lujuriosa por lo inestable que parecía Tori en ese momento y dijo.

–Me gustas –suspiró. Tori quedó en shock, quizás porque entre todas las personas que podrían ser lesbianas como ella, la chica de la cual se había quedo perdidamente obsesionada, era la que le correspondía; golpe de suerte o simplemente cosas del destino.

Un sollozo débil escapo de Tori, un llanto de alegría, de sorpresa, de muchas cosas quizá, tanto mezclado.

–Jade yo… –Estaba por decirle tantas cosas, por desahogarse melosamente con ella, pero Jade cubrió su boca y la miro lascivamente.

–Tori… será a mi manera, deja lo romántico para después.

Tori asintió torpemente sin saber a qué estaba aceptando al estar con Jade en aquel laboratorio.

–Teníamos que hacer la práctica, ¿no es así? –cuestiona riendo Jade.

–Así es pero… yo quería que me pidieras formalmente que… –fue interrumpida por Jade que se acercó furtivamente y la beso con desesperación, con fuerza, de forma desenfrenada, una danza de lenguas y luego falta de aire, Tori la miraba de forma estúpida, Jade quería reír por las expresiones de la morena, cada vez lo pensaba más… pero sólo de una manera sabría la respuesta.

–Tori

–¿Si?

–¿Eres virgen?

La pelinegra la tomo por la cintura, no lo esperaba, la colocó sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio y le dedicó una mirada de deseo.

–¿JADE? –cuestionó nerviosa.

Jade comenzó en su labor de desvestirla, Tori miraba confundida y excitada de como lo hacía.

–Haremos la práctica… tú serás mi paciente y yo tu doctora, nada mejor que una… "parte intima" real –susurró la pelinegra, la morena carraspeó.

–P-Pero… –tartamudeó sonrojada–. Espera un poco Jade –expresó Tori recordando algo que seguramente haría que la pelinegra estallara en risa.

Y así fue una vez que bajo su pantalón blanco Jade se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír por el color de las pantaletas de Tori.

–Blancas… ¿es en serio Tori? Eres tan virgen –rió por lo bajo, Tori bufó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Jade la atrajo hacia ella y le quitó las manos.

–Eso es mejor sabes, si eres virgen… significa que yo te habré tenido antes que nadie. –Le dijo seductoramente, volvió a besarla pero ahora despacio, con cariño y suavidad expresándole amor.

–Jade… te quiero –dijo sonrojada. Jade le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y prosiguió con su tarea, le quitó la última prenda y suspiro.

–Vega… estas tan mojada, que interesante, la paciente se excita con facilidad… este dato me servirá en el futuro… de nuestras "prácticas." –Sus miradas eran seductoras y Vega caía con facilidad en ella sin duda alguna Jade era sumamente buena para provocar a las mujeres.

Tori tenía unas enormes ganas de cubrir su intimidad con sus manos, le daba pena ser observaba, parecía que Jade la contemplaba antes de comenzar… y así era, Jade estaba observando cada detalle de sus piernas, de su ingle, Tori podía sentir como si la mirada de Jade fuera capaz de dejarla completamente indefensa, sólo ser mirada de esa forma estaba haciendo más estragos en su intimidad, cada vez más caliente… y sensible.

–El primer tema… "Exploración Pélvica."

Jade carraspeo, no se encontraba nerviosa, pero quería tener cuidado, si realmente era la primera vez de la morena; introdujo un dedo con lentitud, Tori gimoteo débilmente le parecía un dolor placentero, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera; Jade siguió moviendo en círculos los dedos mientras miraba el cuerpo de Tori estremecerse y curvearse.

–Má-s m-más –gimió la morena, Jade comenzó a sonrojarse; los gemidos de Tori y verla de esa manera comenzaba a excitarla pues también sentía la entrepierna caliente y en su vientre cosquillas molestas, se acercó más a la mesa y empezó a embestirla lentamente, con la mano libre alzó la camisa de Tori, la morena rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

–Espera –susurró con dificultad, se quitó el brassier y la camisa lanzándolos por algún lado de la habitación, Jade comenzó a dejar un camino de mordidas leves desde el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas… hasta llegar a su pecho atrapó el pezón con sutileza y comenzó a succionarlo rápidamente, su dedo seguía jugando en el interior de la morena un poco más adentro. Tori se aferró a la espalda de Jade, clavando sus uñas a cada embestida de la pelinegra sus gemidos aumentaron eran más sonoros, su excitación era cada vez más grande, era claro que la práctica había quedado en el olvido, porque aquello no tenía nada que ver con el proyecto final.

Pronto Jade pensó que la morena ya estaba lo suficientemente humectada, así que introdujo otro dedo. Tori se estremeció nuevamente y clavo sus uñas en los hombros de Jade, esta agradecía aún llegar su playera de mangas largas puesta, quizás dolería más aquel agarre si estuviera desnuda como Tori, repentinamente giró a la morena, quedando Jade sentada en la mesa y Tori sobre ella, la morena tenía la vista nublada, su respiración estaba descompuesta, su centro húmedo.

Jade comenzó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás, Tori estaba cabalgándola, sentía más profundo los dedos de Jade, sus gemidos ahora parecían gritos de placer y comenzaron a caerle en cuenta a Jade.

–Tori… –jadeó con dificultad–. No tan fuerte… nos escucharan.

Tori se mordió el labio para no gemir más pero no podía, era demasiado, ella no podía con esa ola de placer, no podía contra el hecho de que su fantasía más grande se estaba cumpliendo.

–No… –jadeó desesperada–. Bésame –pidió entre gemidos, Jade se acercó y la besó, la besó con furtividad, sus lenguas parecían tener una batalla y ambas estaban por llegar al clímax de aquel momento, el calor de ambas ya era demasiado, tantos meses de frustración liberados en tan sólo unos minutos. Tori sintió su cuerpo erizarse, Jade sentía fuertes choques eléctricos en su intimidad, estaban por llegar, lo sabía… Tori se corrió, su cuerpo se estremeció con ferocidad, se abrazó con fuerza de la pelinegra y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella respirando con dificultad, pronto Jade dio una última embestida y sintió el líquido, saco los dedos con lentitud, estaban llenos de aquellos fluidos.

–Lo siento te he ensuciado el pantalón –expresó con un toque de inocencia Tori, Jade rió.

–Está bien… la próxima vez… no será en un laboratorio. –Jade le dio un beso a Tori, no había estado mal.

–Está bien, ahora sí podemos hacer el trabajo –dijo la morena.

–Me gustaría, pero si lo haces desnuda, volveré a ponerte contra la mesa.

Tori observó apenada que ella seguía completamente desnuda, así que buscó la ropa que ella había esparcido por todos lados e intentó vestirse rápidamente, pero por alguna razón su camiseta parecía desaparecida, se cubrió con ambas manos, tenía el brassier pero estaba segura de que… Jade podía desnudarla con la mirada, aún más ahora que… ya la había visto desnuda.

–Vega… ¿buscabas esto? –Jade tenía en la mano la camisa, Tori se acercó y Jade la tomó por la cintura.

–Querías que te pidiera de buena manera verdad… pues lo diré así… Vega… ¿quieres ser mi eterna paciente de prácticas? Yo tengo mi estilo para pedir las cosas. –Se burló, Tori también sonrió divertida ante la petición algo burda de la pelinegra.

–Claro que acepto ese trato. –Se acercó y volvió a besarla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las desconcertó, rápidamente la morena se escondió detrás de Jade. ¿Quién abrió la puerta entrando tan de repente? Era nada menos que Beck. Observó extrañado a las dos chicas, cuando se dio cuenta que Tori parecía estar en ropa interior las miró confundido, estaba desconcertado, intento formular palabras, pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

–Ups, habrá que explicarle eso después. –Se burló la morena, Jade chasqueo los dedos.

–Sin duda alguna, tendremos que decirles a todos que serás mi paciente de prácticas de ginecología, tú tienes que dejar esta carrera –afirmó la pelinegra.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó confundida.

–Porque… Yo viviré de las vaginas, tú te pones muy nerviosa –bromeó Jade; Tori bufó molesta.

–Ujum, lo que digas, sigamos con el trabajo, dejemos eso para después –expresó molesta.

–Ves, no aguantas ni la más mínima broma Vega… pero está bien… aguantas las embestidas –susurró, Tori se sonrojo.

–Esta práctica será más difícil de lo que pensé –suspiró la morena.

* * *

Aquí con otro fic austrebertico…las ideas nacieron de una Argentina carismática y divertida Marley-LemonHead te adoramos ya sabes…más el #ro… xD :B espero que les haya gustado en unos días llegaran más fics de este tipo por aquí saludos.

MookieRoo XD alabada seas mujer eres una gran betatester.


End file.
